


Sk8terGrrl

by catisacat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Skater Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said see you later, girl.</p><p>But really, a small skater AU where Max is learning to board from Justin before everyone's favorite blue-haired punk comes and takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sk8terGrrl

**Author's Note:**

> This has been 95% finished in my writing folder for 12 years, decided to fix that tonight. Enjoy. \o/

“Come on, Max! You can do it!” Justin yelled from the sidelines as Max awkwardly trundled along on the borrowed board.

She was feeling increasingly silly about having taken up his offer to help her learn to skateboard. However, he’d been persistent ever since she’d offhandedly mentioned that she’d always wished she’d started when she was young.

‘You’re young right now!’ he’d insisted.

But as of current, as she awkwardly swung a leg down to push harder she was starting to feel like a grandma trying to be hip with the kids.

“Just don’t think about it so much, go with the flow!” he shouted through cupped hands. A few of the other skater boys were hooting too, yelling encouragements and Max-based puns like a pack of friendly monkeys.

Hollers of excitement turned to disappointed exclamations of swears as the photographer hit the ground like a sack of bricks.

Before Justin could even get over to help his friend up a flash of blue hair signalled the arrival of a familiar face. Hooting resumed from the boys in back, cheering the girl’s name as she did a few theatrical stunts.

Chloe.

Max shook her head, oh no, this sort of crazy coincidence only happens in the movies.

But as the girl came to a halt in front of Max’s collapsed body she knew it immediately. It was Chloe. Her Chloe, not some random girl. Chloe Price.

Hopping off the board, the blue haired girl let it roll to a stop a few feet away as she crouched and extended a hand to pull the brunette up.

If the girl had been surprised to run across her old friend like this she certainly didn’t show it as she casually pushed a stray dyed lock away from her face, “Hey Max, heard you were back in town. Came to see if it was true. Kinda sorta didn’t expect to find you tryin’ to board. Emphasis on the ‘trying’ part.”

Max chose to ignore the dig, grabbing her old friend’s hand and letting herself be hoisted off the ground. She also tried to ignore the fact Chloe’s grip lingered just a second longer than necessary.

“So, that guy teaching you?” she asked, gesturing back at Justin.

Max nodded, “Yeah, he’s one of my new friends here. He’s in a couple of my gen ed classes.”

Chloe sauntered up to him, making him jump a bit as she clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Mind if an old friends takes over, new friend?”

There was a slight edge of venomous jealousy in her voice but it didn’t seem to phase him nearly as much as the insinuation she was going to be taking over, “Come on, man. You’ve gotta leave at least one or two skater girls for us too.”

“Nah. Only child. Don’t like sharing,” she said with a wink, releasing his shoulder and trapping Max’s wrist in one fluid motion, “Come on, Max. We’ve got catching up to do. Grab your board too, you’ll need something to ride. Other than me, of course.”

There was a cacophony of catcalls as the boys hollered after them. Max blushed as she clutched the board to her chest but Chloe revelled in it, bowing slightly before shooting them with double finger guns. A few pretended to fall down dead on the ground while Justin rolled his eyes with a smile.

He had a feeling that if they saw Max again, she’d be hanging happily off Chloe’s arm.

Technically she already was. When Chloe had let go of her wrist the brunette had hooked an arm around the other girl’s. Largely to try to slow her down. Chloe’s wide, easy steps dwarfed Max’s brief strides. She had to practically jog to keep up.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as they walked. The skater’s charismatic facade had fallen apart quickly as they got further and further away from the boys.

Max couldn’t read the look on her friend’s face but she looked… hurt but relieved.

Either way Max squeezed her arm tighter around the thin limb, “Chloe, I’m…”

They stopped suddenly, facing a wide parking lot that had a killer view of the bay. Hell, if Max had to describe it the first word that came to mind was ‘romantic.’

Evidently Chloe did not want to address whatever it was she was feeling.

“Alright, are you gonna hug that board or ride it? It’s not like you’re taking it on a first date here. This is third date material. Hop on and buckle up,” Chloe said, smiling as she made more innuendo.

Max briefly wondered if this was considered a first date and if she could expect that on a third.

She shook that thought quickly from her mind, glad her red cheeks blended into the slowly melting sunset light, “I… don’t think this ride comes with a seat buckle.”

Ignoring her quip Max let the skateboard fall to the ground before cautiously stepping up on it. She stood on it, legs shaking like a baby deer as her wide eyes stayed firmly fixed on the ground.

Blue fingernails gently dug into her chin, bringing the photographer’s gaze up from the pavement, “Hey Max, it really helps if you look up. You know, see where you’re going?”

“Well right now I’m just looking at you. I’ll get lost.”

Chloe froze, “What?”

“In your eyes,” Max said.

Both stayed staring at each other for a second before cracking up.

It probably wasn’t the best choice as Chloe smacked a hand on Max’s back, accidentally flinging her to the ground like a ragdoll as the skateboard slid out from under her. She lay there for a second, a stunned pile of short limbs.

She couldn’t help but continue to giggle as she helped pull the photographer off the ground, “Sorry, Max. Forgot. Skateboard noob.”

“Ow...” she protested, giving the offending board a filthy look, “Et tu, scoot?”

Chloe’s laugh had a bit of an edge to it as she followed Max who opted to collapse on a bench facing the water, “Giving up already?”

“Yeah…” she said, letting her head flop back over the edge of the bench. Short brown hair hung there limply as she looked skyward, even as Chloe sat next to her.

Chloe’d been ignoring the elephant in the room. The last thing she wanted to do was send Max skittering off away into the woods like a scared deer. So she bit her tongue, not allowing the accusation of Max’s tendency to give up on things quickly.

She sent a forced smile to her face with surprising false sincerity, “Well… just keep at it. Who knows maybe you’ll be shredding the halfpipe up in a year or two. Sound good?”

A roundabout way to ask if she was planning to stay in Arcadia Bay after her year at Blackwell but Chloe didn’t consider herself above that.

Unaware of the question within the question, Max nodded as she rolled her head back up to look at her somewhat still estranged friend’s smile, “If you’re going to stay my teacher it’ll def happen.”

“Max and Chloe, the dream team back together! They sailed the high seas as children and as adults? They ride the wooden waves of the land, doing rad stunts and sick tricks to wow the masses,” the punk said as she tossed one arm over Max’s shoulder, pulling her close as she swung the other arm in a theatrical gesture to the bay.

While tension lurked beneath the surface both girls chose to ignore it for now as Max lazily pushed the borrowed board back and forth on the ground in front of them.

Some day her and Max needed to have a serious talk about all the things that happened and didn’t happen since she abruptly moved away. But for right now as they sat there, cheek-to-cheek with Chloe’s lanky form nearly draped over the small photographer, watching the sun slowly set on the crystal waters of the bay, things were just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> if u like this gay writing stuff, check out my gay drawing stuff at http://catisacat.tumblr.com/


End file.
